


You're Not My Dad!

by SoldiersBabyGirl (Sid_Loves_Andy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reader-Insert, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/SoldiersBabyGirl
Summary: After a recon mission gone wrong, Hana lashes out at Soldier 76 and tells him he has no right to incessantly worry about her because "he's not her dad". She wasn't expecting the words to break him the way that they do.You, the reader, get dragged into the middle of the family squabble. It seems it's up to Mom to make everything all better.





	You're Not My Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely little comic that can be found here: http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/129/661/01c.png
> 
> Maybe I'm just a slut for angst, but it really surprised me that nobody had written a fic with this premise before. So please, join me in wallowing in the gut-wrenching misery, won't you? lol XD
> 
> As this is my first Overwatch fic, I ask that you please comment and let me know how I did! I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, but it was kinda hard in keeping with the premise of Jack being upset about his 'daughter' disowning him.

“You’re not my dad! _Ugh_!” Hana screeched, her hands balled into fists at her sides and her entire body shaking in her frustration. God, why did 76 insist on treating her like she was two-fucking-years old?

Hana was still ranting beneath her breath, so absorbed in her argument that she missed the way that Jack’s face fell and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Her words hurt more than he was prepared for. The med kit in his hand slipped between his fingers and fell to the floor with a soft _thud_ , momentarily disrupting the teen’s train of thought.

You round the corner then, rubbing the sweat from the back of your neck with a soft, fluffy white towel. You’d spent the last hour and a half in the simulator with McCree, and were craving a hot shower, a mug of ginger-peach tea, and your bed… not necessarily in that order. Ordinarily, seeing Hana and Jack bickering was not unusual, as 76 was finding it increasingly more difficult to turn down the ‘dad’ and let the teen do her own thing. But it was usually more two-sided, and not Hana screaming her head off at an unresponsive Jack.

“Is everything alright, you two?” You try your best for gentle and reassuring, but it’s difficult when Jack looks like Hana just reached into his chest and ripped out his still-beating heart.

“Fine, fine.” Jack responded a bit too quickly for your liking. He bends down to clean up the mess he’d made, stuffing the contents of the kit back into the little box. “Everything is just… _fine_.”

You turn to Hana, who is suddenly biting her lip and looking considerably less sure of herself. “Is that true?”

_That_ seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back, “He’s always treating me like a little kid and I’m sick of it! If you don’t have enough faith in me to handle a fucking mission on my own, why give it to me at all?”

“I _do_ trust you.” Jack muttered underneath his breath, not bothering to stand even though the mess had long since been cleaned.

“No, you don’t. It was a recon mission. A fucking _recon_ mission, 76! In and out, two days tops.” Her voice was getting louder, attracting unwanted attention their way. “I report in one hour late and you’ve already sent the whole damn team in after me.”

When it becomes clear that Jack has nothing more to say, you offer a soft, “He was just worried about you.”

Hana crossed her arms over her chest, “Yeah, well it’s not his job to worry about me. He’s _not my dad_.”

Okay, so perhaps resorting to such drastic measures after only one hour had been a bit much. But that didn’t change the fact that when you and Tracer had _found_ D.Va, she’d been half alive with chunks of shrapnel imbedded in her armor after accidentally detonating a long-forgotten IED. She’d been more than happy for the save out on the battlefield, so why was she acting like this now?

You’re tempted to confront her then and there about it, but out of the corner of your eye you see Jack has righted himself and begun walking away, his eyes lowered to the floor and his shoulders slumped. And Hana, if she’s even noticed, does not seem the least bit apologetic. You’re torn between chasing after your husband or staying behind to try and talk some sense into the teen. To be honest, neither option seems particularly promising.

In the end, you turned to Hana and offered, “Even though I know how well this is gonna go over, would you at least head back to Med Bay and let the Doc look you over?”

“God, are you gonna start mom-ing me too?” Hana looked thoroughly disgusted.

You give a curt laugh, “Trust me, kid. If I were gonna start ‘mom-ing’ you, you’d be marching your temperamental butt down the hall and apologizing to that man for being such a little brat.”

“I wasn’t -,” she started, but one cold look from you was all it took to shut her up.

“If you truly think you were anything less than a brat back there, you were hit on the head a lot harder than we thought.” You said coolly.

“I just want him to treat me like an adult. I’m nineteen-years-old!”

“You want him to treat you like an adult? Then start acting like one.”

God, a nice, hot bath sounded so delightful right now. In the solitude of your personal bath (Jack adamantly refused to use the whirlpool tub, considering it an unnecessary luxury – he was more than happy to hop into the shower, do his business, and continue about his life), there were no unusually mouthy teenagers, no fights, no drama… With a groan, you rolled your neck to the side until it let out a satisfying _pop_. You were only twenty-five, you shouldn’t have to worry about ‘mom-ing’ some kid only a handful of years your junior.

“You know, if you weren’t so in love with 76’s dick, I bet you’d be able to be a lot more objective about this.” Hana grumbled, and for a minute, time seemed to stand still. Then –

“You know what, kid?” You offered the slightly shorter girl a cold smile, “I tried to be nice. Really, I did. If you’re too blinded by pride to see the damage you’ve done, that’s on you. But the next time your reckless stunts almost get you killed, don’t expect me to save your sorry ass.” You said, “I’m done.”

“This isn’t my fault!” Was she really going to stand there and throw a tantrum like the two-year-old she thought everyone was treating her as?

You rolled your eyes, “Just keep telling yourself that, Hana.”

Your mind made up, you took that opportunity to turn and walk away. Spending time with your soldier never failed to lift your spirits and calm your nerves, and right now you were too pissed off to feel much of anything else. You understood Hana’s frustration, perhaps better than any of the others could. Jack handled those that he loved with kid gloves, afraid that if he handled them with anything but the upmost care, they would break. It had taken you almost a year and a half in Overwatch to convince him that he wouldn’t break you.

But Hana… Hana was still young and fresh and painfully naïve. She might’ve technically been an adult, but she still had so much to learn about acting like one. You just hoped she managed to learn that lesson before she did irrevocable damage to Jack’s already damaged psyche.


End file.
